The Loser I'm in love with
by TokyoPocketDoll1
Summary: He's a stupid ass but he's always there for me,He's a pain but he's sweet,I hate him yet I can't live without him.He's the loser I'm in love with...3


Chuu ^.^,I'm so glad to be back you guys I was trapped in a room horribly quiet forced to study and made write a paper that had nothing to do with ANYTHING AAAAAAAAAH! Whew it's a little hell they call Exams hehehe..So here's meh new NaruSaku fic!Enjoy Mwah!  
-

Sakura plunged down confortably on the sofa,with her 2l tub of strawberry and fudge ice-cream wrapping her Pikachu gown around her finally had a day off from a missions,and for once she was gonna eat like a pig,watch a horror movie and end up calling Naruto to guard the door for murderers and for Kami's sake RELAX!She was 17 and had finally gotten over Sasuke and his antics it was pretty hard but she made sure that he was the last reason why she'd be kissing her pillow at night.

"Cookie Monster Attack!"The televsion chewed her soft pink hair frantically as a very creepy song played,Sakura had to admit her hair tasted pretty good like candy-floss."Sakura-chan.." A low voice growled jumped up suddenly wearing army gear and a canon over her shoulder."I'm coming to get you..I'm gonna eat you up !" The voice said again louder and closer this time."COME OUT YOU LITTLE BASTARD THIS IS HARUNO SAKURA,YOU DON'T WANNA MESS WITH THE MAIN BITCH!"Sakura thundered.

"Wake up Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he shook Sakura gently."Away you serial rapist!"Sakura bellowed landing a super falcon punch right in Naruto's gut, he flied howling childishly and leaving a crater in the suddenly woke up hugging her Kakashi plushie (just like Naruto's hehe)."Oh hey,were you here the whole time?"she groaned stretching hardly taking notice of the broken boy."Uh huh!You ran into the door when you thought you heard something clinb through the window but it was just me coming to borrow some food,you've been asleep for 13 hours I stayed up all night and waited here,but then you had a nightmare and-"Naruto babbled quickly recovering then collapsing into a deep slumber.

"How brave.." Sakura laughed inwardly staring at his sleeping figure "HE'S DROOLING ON MY CARPET!"Inner Sakura growled punching overlooked the fact that he produced about 4 galons of saliva on her persian rug and carried him too her looked so peaceful when he wasn't acting like a retard,her eyes softened looking at didn't know what it was..but staring at him she felt warmth unlike any other only he could bring a genuine smile too her mustard bangs grazed over forehead,His facial expression completely angelic.

She slowly extended her hand to his face tracing his whiskers with her thumb."Is everything alright!"Ino screamed barging in."MOSQUITO!"Sakura roared smacking Naruto to cover up touching his shook her head and walked back out,"What was that for Sakura-chan!?"Naruto whimpered rubbing his roughly grabbed Naruto's shirt pulling him up to her shut his eyes preparing for an ...Closer...

She gripped his shirt as she softly kissed him,their lips barely brushing,sparks flying..and for those few seconds everything was 's eyes sprung open,his heart stopped and he pulled away letting him go,"S-S-Sakura-chan..."Naruto stuttered burning felt his heartpounding against her hand,it sounded as if he was trying to say something but there was a lump the size of a tennis ball in his throat,Sakura loosened her grip and smiled."Now you know how you make me feel..."She whispered.

*I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums!Oh what a shame that you came here with someone,so while your here in my 's make the most of the night like were gonna die young oh-"*  
(Song playing)

Sakura growled in frustration hitting her alarm clock,ignoring the fact that :She was 3 hours late for a mission,Sai tearing up his scrolls quitting trying to wake her up for the mission,having a panick attack scream "BREATHE!BREATHE!" and that she was lying in the ruins of her traced her lips smiling at the dream."Damn..." she grumbled getting out of bed."Someone's gonna have one helluva day"Sakura giggled getting ready still slightly upset that it was just a dream,but more excited about what was going to happed today.

(Song:Kesha-Die Young)

REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO...contin..ue!...(Hey that rhymed XD)


End file.
